


howling for you

by Rivendell101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Choking, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Rough Sex, Table Sex, alpha sweet pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: Sweet Pea may be Alpha, but she’s never been Omega material.





	howling for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is an a/b/o knotting smut. You have been warned.

Sweet Pea knows she’s there without having to see her. As soon as she slips through the front door of the Whyte Wyrm an arc of fire floods through his veins and pools low in his abdomen. The smell of the bar, sweat and sex and cheap beer, is clouded with something sweet. His pupils dilate. The pool cue hits the ball too hard, sending it rocketing off the side as his misses his shot.

Before Fangs or Joaquin can say anything he’s straightening from the pool table and storming across the room, the other Serpents not daring to get in his way. Before she can get far, his big hand latches around her wrist and she lets him drag her to the far corner of the room, away from the bar and the crowd around the pool table.

Jubilee gasps as his hands slam against the wall on either side of her, boxing her in as he leans down, breath hot against her ear. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here like this?” he snaps, angling his body to keep her out of sight of the prying eyes from the rest of the pack. This close her scent is even stronger, sweet and intoxicating, honey and vanilla and jasmine. There’s something else there too, something thick and heady: _arousal_. And he’s not the only one who can smell it.

She peers up at him through thick, dark eyelashes, her amber eyes alight with mischief. “I’m just having a little fun.” Sweet Pea’s gaze swirls with something dark and his jaw clenches, his teeth grinding together. Jubilee rises up on her toes, heels giving her a boost as her lips press against his jaw, ghosting his flesh. Her hands slip beneath his jacket and flannel, her fingertips dipping beneath the black shirt beneath to trace the heated skin of his hip. “Afraid you’ll have competition tonight?”

Sweet Pea _growls_, low and rough as it crawls from deep in his chest, a warning, but it’s not for her. He’d never hurt her. He’s always been aggressive, temperamental, but not with her. Not unless she wants him to be. And Jubilee has always been good at riling him up.

He may be an Alpha, but she’s never been Omega material.

And coming here now, smelling like absolute heaven, in the middle of a rut, it’s about as brazen as she could get. She’s always been a spitfire, stubborn as all hell, and he should have known she’d show up here like this, practically dripping with want—_knowing_ it would set him off.

It’s not just him either. Every other Alpha in the room noticed as soon as she stepped into the bar, and in the past maybe some of them would have tried something, but Sweet Pea’s made his claim on her clear with blood and sweat and his scent clinging to her like a second skin and Jubilee has broken enough bones to ward off anyone trying to touch her without permission.

That doesn’t stop them from looking.

Another low sound rumbles in the back of his throat as her lips move to his neck and the tattoo there, not quite kissing him. “Come on, Doll.” Sweet Pea wets his lips and drops one hand from the wall near her head so that his fingers are teasing her upper thigh, flirting with the hem of her dress. “You know better than that.” He noses at her, drinking in her scent. Usually it would calm him, but right now all he wants it to drag her into the bathroom and fuck her hard, make everyone in this bar remember that she’s his and he’s hers.

A shiver wracks her as his hand creeps higher up her leg, his fingers stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. There’s an ache already forming between her legs, a heat pooling in her stomach, and when he chuckles against her ear she bites her lip.

Sweet Pea leans back and almost groans at the sight of her, all smoky eyes and burgundy lips caught between her teeth. Her dress is short and black and hugs ever curve of her. Her arousal only grows as he looks at her, eyes dark with want.

Her head cocks to the side and her expression becomes coy. “Maybe you should remind me.” Her fingertips slide along his sides, lifting the hem of his shirt just enough to reveal the enticing shape of his hip bones.

He shudders as he imagines her mouth on him. “You’re playing a dangerous game, sweetness,” he warns her, clucking his tongue.

Her smile turns wicked and she feigns slipping out from under him, but he’s quick to pin her between him and the wall again, careful not to hurt her. She inhales sharply as he crams his knee between her legs and grinds his thigh against her. Jubilee’s fingers fist in his shirt and he swallows down a moan at the way her arousal flairs, practically dripping from her.

He’s hard and hot against her thigh and Sweet Pea rolls against her lazily, soaking in the soft sounds slipping from her. His mouth is on her then, his teeth scrapping against her neck. Sweet Pea suckles on her skin, working hickeys down the length of her neck as a reminder.

The rest of the bar ignores them, for the most part. They wouldn’t be the first couple to hook up at the Wyrm, hell this wouldn’t be the first time they’ve had a quick fuck in the back, but even now Sweet Pea can feel the curious gazes of some of the younger members, drawn in by her scent.

Possessiveness flares in his chest that isn’t usually there and he rocks his knee harder against her sensitive heat, drawing a strangled gasp from Jubilee. That dark, animalistic part of him wants them to _watch_ as he gets her off with nothing but his mouth on her neck and his thigh crammed between her legs, wants them to see how good he makes her feel as she whimpers and moans his name, her thighs quivering around him.

He could take her right here, bend her over the pool table and fuck her until she can’t walk.

His teeth dig into her shoulder a little too hard and her hips jerk against his. “Sweets,” she pants. The hands on his chest are suddenly flat palms pushing him away. “Sweet Pea, stop.” It comes out quiet, just loud enough for him to hear, and he stills against her, mouth leaving her with a wet pop as he comes back to his senses an apology already on his tongue. Jubilee is grasping at him then, her hands gentle against his face, reassuring. “Not here,” she says, and then, “take me home.”

* * *

They barely make it through into the house before he’s shoving her up against the front door, his chest pressed against her back and his bulge grinding against her ass, big and imposing even through the layers of their clothes.

It’s almost embarrassing how loudly she moans at being manhandled.

“Sweets,” she chokes out, trying to rock her hips back against his, desperate for friction. Being this close to him is making the ache between her legs unbearable and her stomach twists as he rolls against her, but it’s not enough.

His face is pressed against her hair again, then her neck. He huffs, breathing deeply. “You smell so fucking good,” he mumbles, lips hot on her neck. Jubilee trembles beneath him, wet and wanting as his hands slam against the wall on either side of her.

It’s suffocating in the best way. He’s hard and hot against her ass, hands boxing her in, and her back is on fire where he’s pressed against her. He’s so much _bigger_ than her and she whimpers at the thought of him fucking her from behind, making her beg for it.

He’s thinking the same thing, picturing her trembling and clenching around his cock, his cum dripping from her, too spent to do anything but scream his name as her eyes roll back.

“Sweet Pea, _please_.”

“What the fuck were you thinking?” he asks her again, hands on her thighs, hiking her dress up higher. “Coming into the bar like this, a wet, dripping mess in the middle of a rut.” Sweet Pea slips a hand between her legs and traces her slit through her flimsy, lacy panties. She moans, hips rocking into his hand. He shoves her underwear to one side, two fingers teasing her drenched folds until she’s squirming and whining.

“Needed you,” she chokes out, breathing heavily. Her forearms are braced against the door, her temple resting against the cool metal. He doesn’t enter her, but god she wishes he would. The heat is almost unbearable. She’s already drenched and he’s barely touched her. She’s sweat-slicked, and the moonlight pouring in through the window makes her glow like some kind of goddess. “I tried, but—” His fingers drag against her clit and the raw pleasure makes her shudder. Sweet Pea gropes at her ass with his other hand, her dress bunched up around her hips. “Your hands are better,” she finishes.

The image of her touching herself is what makes him snap.

He chuckles, low and throaty and hot against her ear. “You wanna play dirty, baby?” His hand cracks against her ass in a sharp slap that makes her yelp. The sting only lasts a second and he soothes her reddening skin with a soft caress. The chill of his rings is a delicious contrast to the heat of his palm. “Lets play dirty.”

Sweet Pea’s hand leaves her aching center and he yanks her around again, barely giving her a moment to breathe as he slams her back against the door and grabs her thighs hard enough to bruise. He lifts her easily, she’s so tiny, and presses her back against the door. His mouth is on hers instantly, swallowing the breathy, mewling sounds coming from Jubilee, who locks her legs around his hips.

She arches into his chest, grasps at his shoulders, his arms, yanks at his hair until he’s snarling against her. Her hips are grinding into his and she gasps each time the button on his jeans catches on her clit through her underwear, the sensation of the cold metal foreign.

It’s all teeth and tongue as he carries her through the dark room. Sweet Pea only parts from her long enough to yank that tight, black dress over her head and toss it on the floor. Jubilee’s fingers tangle in his hair, tugging harshly as he drops her down on a smooth, cool surface. The table.

Sweet Pea rips away from her, his hand pressed flat against her back, his heat leeching into her skin. The palm of his hand drags up her spine until his fingers find the clasp of her bra, a pretty lacy thing that matches her panties. He looks down at her, appraising, and his cock twitches at the sight of her, lips swollen and eyes hooded, pupils blown wide with arousal. Jubilee’s chest heaves, strapless bra barely covering her breasts. Her legs are spread wide for him, her underwear damp, and she’s practically shaking with need.

Seeing her like this, so wet and ready for him, only makes him harder and he grits his teeth to keep from moaning.

The snaps on her flimsy bra give away easily beneath his strength, and she gasps as he tears it from her, tossing it aside like her dress. The cool air causes her nipples to peak and Jubilee bites her lip, unsure what he’s going to do next.

The calluses on his fingers are rough and she keens as he tweaks her nipple, rolling it between his fingers before palming her breast. It fits perfectly in his hand, soft and smooth, and he’s oddly gentle as he leans down and kisses her chest. Sweet Pea squeezes her breast and rubs her nipple as he leaves another dark bruise on the top of her breast.

Jubilee sighs and arches into his chest, her eyes fluttering shut.

His hand slipping back beneath her underwear to tease her dripping slit, his fingers becoming slick. Her scent grows, clouding his senses. Honey and vanilla and jasmine. His jeans have become painfully constricting, and he snarls as her face contorts with pleasure when his thumb rolls over her clit.

He wets his lips. “What do you want, baby?” he murmurs, rubbing her clit harder. She rolls up against him and he grabs her hip with his free hand, keeping her firmly in place.

She pants out a soft, “you,” and he chuckles.

“Cute.” Sweet Pea purses his lips, amusement fading away. He pinches her clit and she squeals. The hand in her panties slips away. Leaning down, he presses his mouth against her exposed ear, a low warning in his voice. “Jubilee, tell me what you want or I’ll stop.” It’s almost too much, thinking about leaving her aching for him.

With a groan she complies, a desperate need for him coiling in her stomach. She’s wound tight and ready to burst. Jubilee’s hands tug at his hair again. “I want you to fuck me with your big, hard cock,” she tells him. And then, because she’s never been easily submissive, she leans in until her lips ghost against his and teasingly adds, “Alpha.”

Growling, Sweet Pea backs away from her. “Turn around and put your hands on the table.”

He’s done playing.

When she doesn’t comply fast enough, Sweet Pea yanks her off the table and shoves her down. The hard edge of the table digs into her belly, the wood cool against her front, and the rough treatment only makes her keen and jerk back against him as he ruts against her ass.

“Don’t move,” he demands, a snarl mixed in with his words as he hooks his fingers around her panties and pulls them down her thighs. They pool on the floor by her feet.

Jubilee bites her lip, cheek pressed against the table. She can’t see him from the angle, but the clanking of metal behind her makes her breath catch. Sweet Pea practically rips at his belt, nearly tearing the leather before he pops the button on his jeans.

He groans as his hot hand wraps around his cock, stroking slowly and smearing the thick fluid beading at the tip as he presses against her from behind. Both of his hands grip her waist and he yanks her back. Her ass hits his hips with a muted slap and Jubilee moans as his cock slides between her thighs, rubbing her clit. The sensation of him grinding against her, covering his cock in her slick, makes her sob. A shier runs down her spine.

“Oh fuck,” she breathes, “Sweet Pea, please.”

He doesn’t keep her waiting. Sweet Pea thrusts up against her, thick cock spreading her lower lips as he shoves deep inside. There’s a moment of pause as they both get used to the feeling.

Sweet Pea leans down, chest pressed to her back, and she shudders at the skin on skin feeling, electricity prickling between them. The heat of him presses along her spine as Sweet Pea looms over her, growling against her ear as he trails wet kisses along her flushed skin. He noses her neck sweetly, then her exposed cheek.

And then he starts to fuck her.

She’s already on the edge by his second thrust. The wet sound of his cock pounding into her makes her eyes roll, and she moans each time his hips slap against her ass. He drives himself into her, cock hard and hot and perfect as he grinds against her sweet spot with each thrust. Sweat builds on her back as he slides over her.

“Such a good girl,” he’s telling her between harsh thrusts. “You’re so wet, baby. You feel so fucking good around me.”

One hand slips around her hips to roll against her swollen clit. Jubilee sobs and twitches beneath him, hips jerking back against his. She whimpers his name and rocks back against his hard cock as he murmurs nonsense praises against her hair. “That’s it, Doll, just like that.”

It’s all she can do to keep breathing each time his thick length fills her from behind, stretching her wide for him. Her wet walls clench around his length with each rough thrust, but Sweet Pea never slows.

He rolls her clit between her fingers and she’s pulled taut as a sudden climax crashes over her. It slams the breath from her lungs and she chokes on his name, eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure that coils in her gut and snaps.

Sweet Pea doesn’t stop fucking her. His fingers don’t slow and it’s all too much but not enough all at once. She’s a twitching, dripping mess and he just keeps fucking into her from behind, huffing against her neck and snarling.

A hand fists in her hair and she screams as she’s yanked backwards. Her back curves off the table, her sweaty palms sliding against the slick surface beneath her. Sweet Pea’s hand leaves her oversensitive clit and slides up her stomach slowly. He palms her breast again, nipping at her ear as he guides her head back against his chest.

She whimpers when he rolls her nipple between his thumb and finger. “You gonna cum for me again, Jubilee?” There are teeth on her neck and she’s panting like she’s in heat as he fucks her fast and brutal. “Gonna cum on my cock like a needy little bitch?”

In response she clamps down around him, writhing and sobbing beneath him. “Yes,” she gasps. “Fuck, Sweet Pea, _yes_.” She’s so far gone at this point, it’ll only take a few more precise rolls of his hips to make her come undone beneath him. “You’re so fucking big.”

The base of his cock starts to swell, and the knot grinds against her clit with every harsh thrust. Jubilee inhales sharply, so close to coming again. His grip shifts, hand leaving her hair to grab her throat and squeeze just enough for her to feel it. There’s a hitch in her breathing and Sweet Pea grins against her shoulder, muttering “that’s a good girl,” as he nips at her skin. “Fuck, if you could see yourself, all spread open for me and dripping.” His hand disappears between her thighs and the knot of tension in her gut unravels.

Jubilee comes hard on his cock for a second time, thighs shaking.

Sweet Pea lets go of her neck and pins her back against the table, covering every inch of her. His teeth dig into her shoulder at the same time he bottoms her out, hot, thick cum coating her walls as his cock swells, the knot keeping it from spilling from her spent pussy. She whimpers as his teeth pull from the curve of her shoulder.

He thrusts into her a few more times, slowing until he’s unmoving behind her.

Jubilee shivers when his lips press against the back of her neck, Sweet Pea leaving a slew of kisses down to her shoulder where a faint bruise is already forming where he bit her. They’re softer than before, sweeter, and a ragged sigh pulls from her chest as he shifts inside her, the two of them still locked together by the knot.

Knotting isn’t something that always happens, but when it does it’s more intimate, the two of them tied together like this. Sweet Pea buries his nose in her hair, drinking in her sweet scent as his hands stroke up and down her sides, nonsense praises being mumbled against her ear; Jubilee’s legs quiver, her body lax and loose from the euphoria. His hips move against hers, pressing his knot deeper inside her, and she whimpers at the small, sensitive aftershocks that ripple through her.

His palm pressed flat against her abdomen is the only thing keeping her from collapsing against the table.

The knot loosens eventually, and Sweet Pea’s cock slides from her with a slick, filthy, wet sound. Cum drips from her, sliding down her thighs and sticking to her skin, dripping onto the floor. It’s messy, they’re both sticky with sweat and fluids and the room smells overwhelmingly of sex, but the feeling of his cum dripping from inside her is absolutely erotic.

Sweet Pea presses a kiss to her temple and strokes her hip before pulling back. A low growl rumbles in his throat at the sight of his cum sliding down her quivering thighs. It’s enough to have him half-hard again, and the thought of bending her back over the table and fucking her raw again makes his cock twitch, but Jubilee whimpers, sensitive and spent, and he knows that’s not what she needs.

Reluctantly, he releases his grip on her, and Jubilee sags against the table in response, heels making her unsteady. He leaves her long enough to slip into the small kitchen and cleans himself off before grabbing a damp washcloth for her.

She’s right where he left her when he returns, slumped against the table and panting. He chuckles at the sight, fondness swelling inside his chest. A hum rumbles through him as he presses his lips to her shoulder blade, and Jubilee sighs, exhausted and content.

With a hand on her hip, he coaxes her to turn around. She’s shaky, but stays on her feet. Sweet Pea’s lips quirk upward fondly. He crouches in front of her, hands on her thighs to keep her upright in her heels. Once he’s sure her legs won’t buckle, he removes one hand from her skin.

Sweet Pea helps her out of her heels and she kicks them aside. He cleans her gently, lips against her thigh as he wipes the mess of fluids from her skin. Jubilee sighs at the feeling, her hands running through his hair absentmindedly, brushing his bangs away from his sweaty temple.

She winces as the cloth brushes against her swollen clit. “I know, baby,” he whispers, kissing her sweaty thigh.

When he’s done, Sweet Pea slides her panties back up her legs, hands on the back of her thighs as he kisses her hip, then her stomach beneath her bellybutton. He stands slowly, hands hooked under her thighs, and Jubilee is boneless against him as he lifts her off the ground. She sags against him, curling into his warmth, and he kisses her temple.

“You okay, Doll?” he asks as he sets her down on their bed. Concern is thick in his voice, and worry flickers in his eyes as he looks her over, because he can be rough and hard to handle, and she’s so _small_ beneath him.

Jubilee only hums and curls into his side when he slips in beside her. “Yeah, Sweets,” she murmurs, rolling over to kiss his chest above his heart, limbs draped across him. “I’m good. _Really_ good.” She’s sore and sweaty and messy, but satisfied. The ache is gone for now.

His arms wrap around her protectively and he sighs as her lips press against his jaw. “Thirty minutes and we go again?” he jokes, fingers teasing the curve of her ass and making her squirm.

She giggles and shifts so that she’s straddling his hips. He’s still half-hard beneath her, cock grinding against her thigh lazily. “You’re insatiable,” she tells him, leaning down to kiss him before he can complain. It’s slower, sweeter than before, and she pulls away reluctantly as his hands start to wander again. “Only if I get to be on top.”


End file.
